Good Idea - Merome X Skylox Smut
by MeromeFics
Summary: Its what the title implies. Jerome and Adam have a good idea. Merome and Skylox lovers enjoy. (Request)


_Authors Note: I really wasn't sure how to write this one... but... I tried my best, so forgive me for the suckyness and lack of plot. Enjoy if you can!_

The room was filled with moans, pants, groans, and whines. Mitch was pinned to the bed by Jerome, Adam and Ty. Jerome attacking the left side of Mitch's neck, Adam lightly nipping and sucking on the Canadian's right nipple, and Ty in the middle, licking and kissing the tip of his member. All but Ty were naked, the red eyed male still wearing his light grey pants.

"Hah- Ngh- g-guys... please, o-one of you just... just f-fuck me already!" Mitch moaned out, gripping the white bed sheets. "Calm down, I'll get there soon enough..." Jerome said, his voice husky and deep.

Adam looked over at Ty, and then suddenly pushed him down next to Mitch. Adam then started licking down Ty's chest, stopping at his grey pants.

As Adam was getting Ty's pants and boxers off, Jerome hungrily stared at Mitch. "Legs up." Jerome commanded, and Mitch did as told, lifting and spreading out his legs. Jerome then went in between Mitch's legs, putting his face at the Canadian's entrance. "Jerome what are you- ughhhh..." Mitch tried to ask, cut off by Jerome shoving his tongue into him.

Ty turned his head to watch the two, until he felt a wet finger enter him. "Ah- Adam..." Ty moaned out, looking back at Adam. He just added another finger, watching Ty squirm and moan under him. Adam then scissored his fingers, stretching Ty.

Jerome thrusted his tongue in and out as Adam scissored his fingers, making the two younger males moans in sync. Jerome lifted his head, positioning himself at Mitch's entrance. Adam did the same, removing his fingers and lining himself at Ty's.

"Ready Adam?" Jerome asked lust filled eyes looking over to Adam. "Yeah, on the count of 3. One, two, three..." Adam said. On three both men pushed in, Ty and Mitch moaning in unison.

Both pulled out and pushed in at the same pace. They started to speed up, making them stronger with each thrust. Adam leaned down biting down on Ty's neck, drawing blood. "Ahhh- Adam!" Ty yelled, reaching up to dig his nails into Adam's shoulders. Adam then licked the blood off Ty's neck, then started nibbling lightly on his collar bone.

Jerome reached down, putting a firm grip on Mitch's member. Jerome pumped at the same time as his trusts, putting the Canadian in pure bliss. "Ughhh... Oh- Jerome!" Mitch moaned, arching is back up off the bed.

Mitch turned his head looking at Ty's face. His long hair sticking to it from sweat, eyes closed, and his mouth open, drool slowly running down his chin. Mitch licked the drool off Ty's face. Ty's eyes instantly opened turning to Mitch, and confused look on his face. Mitch just leaned in, connecting their lips into a sloppy kiss, exploring every part of his mouth.

The kiss was broken when a sudden thrust up was made by Adam, hammering right into Ty's prostate. Ty screamed out Adam's name, looking up at him. "More... right there Adam!" Ty screamed, reaching down to grip the bed sheets.

Jerome angled his hips in different directions, trying to find Mitch's sweet spot. "Oh- J-Jerome! Harder! Right there!" Mitch screamed out arching his back.

Only moments later, Ty moaned "A-Adam! I'm gonna c- Nghhh!" Ty arched his back, moaning Adam's name, his seed covering Adam and his own abdomen. Ty's walls tightened around Adam, throwing him over edge. He groaned out Ty's name, filling his red eyed lover to the brim.

Jerome thrust a few more times before Mitch screamed out "Jerome! Ughhh!" His seed covering his and Jerome's abdomens. Jerome came with groaning something that sounded close enough to Mitch's name.

Adam and Jerome pulled out, looking at each other, and then smirking down at the two men below them. Mitch look up at Adam and Jerome, smiling. "You guys always have good ideas..." Mitch breathed out, starting to dose off. "No, great ideas..." Ty said, yawning.


End file.
